FLUKES
by RishiGenki
Summary: Naru Uzumaki, daughter of the famous, late Naruto Uzumaki, is a failure who doesn’t even resemble her father. Watch her as she grows to become the greatest ninja fluke. Narutox? R&R, please!
1. Meeting Naru

**Flukes**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naru, daughter of Uzumaki Naruto, is a failure who doesn't even resemble her father. Watch her as she grows to become the greatest ninja fluke. Narutox?**

**A/N: I hope someone's reading this. Even so…I really love this story idea! If you ARE reading this, please try and review. I'm keeping the mothers of the children a secret, so you can believe Naru's mother to be whoever you want to! That way, everyone's happy.**

--

_Dear Diary:_

_Hey. Tomorrow's my birthday. Tomorrow is also the graduation exam day…I don't even think I should go tomorrow, to the academy. I'm just going to fail, anyway. I've failed the past two times already. Haruko-nee will yell at me again if I fail. Maybe I shouldn't even try. But Sasu-kun is going to be there, so I may as well go. I'll just fail, but whatever._

_--Naru_

--

Naru rolled over. People said she was the daughter of former Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, but most people said she looked exactly like her mother, even though both of her older siblings looked like their father.

"Good morning." A boy with long, shagged, spiked blond hair walked into the living room, a mask over his face and his headband pulled over his left eye, making him look almost exactly like Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. He sat at the small table, looking up at the older girl, about eighteen or so, putting on an ANBU mask. "You leaving for work already?"

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?" came the sharp reply. "Tsubeto, if you're late for everything, you'll never get anywhere in life."

"Yeesh." The boy, Tsubeto, rolled his eye. "Comes the reply from the Ice Queen."

"Yeah, yeah." The woman turned away from Tsubeto. "Don't wake up Naru. Let her sleep in."

"But isn't today the graduation exams day?"

"That's exactly why you won't wake her. She's useless. She'll just fail again. We're doing her a favor." With that, the blond-haired ANBU walked out of the living room, slamming the door.

Tsubeto scratched his head. "Well…………" he paused. "I may as well wake her up." Tsubeto stood, heading towards Naru's room. He opened the door. "Good morning!" he said in a sing-song voice. "Wake up! Today's graduation day!"

"Go away. I'll just fail." Naru pulled the covers over her head. "I heard everything you and Haruko-nee were saying."

Tsubeto paused. "Oh, come on. Won't you at least try?" Tsubeto sat on his younger sister's bed. "If you don't try, Haruko-nee will get even angrier."

"That's a lie, and you know it." Naru replied sharply. "She doesn't even believe in me anymore."

Tsubeto paused again. "Well, I believe in you. And so does Sasu-san, right?" Tsubeto placed his hand on Naru's straight hair as she sat up. "You should at least try. If you pass, Haruko-nee will start to believe in you, too."

Naru sighed. "If you say so, big brother." She stood up grudgingly. "but if I don't pass," she added, "I'm not coming home for awhile."

"Understood." Tsubeto smiled underneath the mask. "Do your best."

"Yeah, yeah……Whatever." Naru stood at the window and jumped out. "I'll try to pass the freakin' exam."

--

Naru walked slowly to the Academy. She was already late as it was.

As Naru approached the Academy, she could see a boy with raven-colored hair in the shape of a parakeet. "What're you doing, Sasu? You're late to class."

Sasu Uchiha, Naru's best (if only) friend, waited for her to catch up to him before replying. "I wanted to see if you were coming. If you weren't, I wasn't going to go."

"Come on, Sasu!" Naru argued. "You have a chance at becoming a ninja. We all know you're a prodigy. You're just feeling bad for me because I didn't pass!" Naru huffed, looking away. "I don't need your pity. I'll graduate this year, and we can train together." Naru could feel herself turning red. "We'll train together, and we'll fight together, and we'll…just be together."

From the corner of her eye, Naru could see Sasu also turning red.

"We're here." Naru commented, looking up at the looming Ninja Academy. "So should I go in first, or you?"

"Be my guest."

Naru sighed, opening the door.

There stood an old man, with brown, but graying, hair tied in a ponytail, an old scar placed on his face between his eyes, on the bridge of his nose. "You're late." He growled.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei." Naru said, lifting her hand in a semi-wave. "At least I showed up."

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: So? How was it? This is probably the longest first chapter I've ever written. (Eh-heh…) Everything picks up from here! A lot of things are bound to happen, so make sure to give me some self confidence by reviewing! **


	2. Graduation FAILURE

FLUKES

**FLUKES **

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BY RISHIANDSQUEE**

**A/N: Well, that was a small success! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put my series on their alert lists! I'll do my very best to improve!!**

**FLUKES, CHAPTER TWO**

Iruka sighed. "You're just like your father." He commented, his eyes hiding a smile. "Now get in line. The graduation exam has already started."

Naru shrugged, stepping in line, Sasu standing in front of her. "You suck." Naru hissed. "You made me take all the blame while_ you_ snuck in line!"

Sasu also smiled. "Sorry, Naru." He whispered back. "But if I get in any more trouble, I'm screwed over."

Soon, it was Sasu's turn to step into the other room. "Do your best." Naru said, a red tint making its way to her cheeks. "I'll do fine."

Sasu nodded, smiling as he entered the graduation examination room. A few minutes later, he emerged, grinning broadly, a headband latched firmly to his head. "I did it!" he said happily. "And now you will, too!"

Naru nodded, pushing Sasu out of the way and into the examination room. Iruka, along with a female teacher, stood at the long desk. Naru approached them. "I'm ready." She called out.

"Produce at least three doppelgangers to pass." Iruka said.

_Doppelgangers? Crap_. Naru thought. _My worst frickin' jutsu. Why is it always my worst?_

Naru made the necessary signs. "Bunshin no jutsu! Art on the doppelganger!" she commanded. A cloud of smoke enveloped her. When the smoke cleared, two sickly doppelgangers lay on the floor. Naru cursed. "No!" she exclaimed.

Iruka stared at Naru. _So she is exactly like her father._ He thought. _His worst jutsu……_

Naru quickly looked away from her sensei. "Whatever." She mumbled, hiding her eyes as she reached the window. "I don't care anymore!" she exclaimed, jumping out the window. Iruka followed suit, leaving the female sensei to take care of the class.

When Iruka found her, Naru was sitting on a swing, the one Naruto was always on, if Iruka recalled correctly. He stood next to Naru, not saying anything as the tears dripped out of Naru's eyes. "Hey." He finally said. "It's too bad you didn't pass. But there's always next year, right?" He looked down at the former Hokage's daughter.

"I'm not coming next year. I promised myself if I didn't pass this year, I would never come back. It's not like I'd be any good as a ninja, anyway." Naru muttered, kicking a nearby rock as she sat on the swing.

"Don't say that. What would your father say if he was still alive and heard you say that?"

"Father's dead. And so if mother. So it's no use thinking things like that." Naru replied sharply. "And he probably wouldn't even care." She added.

Iruka sighed, placing his hand on the twelve-year old girl's shoulder. "You know," he started. "your father wasn't the best at the Bunshin jutsu either."

"Liar."

"I'm serious." Iruka smiled, kneeling down to Naru and facing her. "When he was my student here, he couldn't even produce a doppelganger, let alone a shadow doppelganger." Iruka paused. "Actually, he only passed after he learned the Kage Bunshin." _It would actually have been around the same time as right now…after he failed his third exam._ He added in his head.

Naru stood up, walking off. "I'm leaving." She said aloud.

Iruka smiled. _If she's as stubborn as her father is, I'd bet she's going to the hokage towers._

And he was right.

--

Naru opened the door to the Hokage towers. She looked around for a minute, until she spotted who she was looking for. "Uncle Kono—I mean……Hokage-sama!"

An older man, in his early thirties, looked up. He had on standered Hokage attire, and his brown hair poked out of the Hokage hat. "Naru!" he exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"I failed the exams again." Naru muttered, looking down, ashamed. "I didn't want to go home, so I came here."

"Ah! So you did." Konohamaru smiled. "And don't call me Hokage-sama. Call me Uncle Konohamaru."

Naru looked up. "Can you tell me the story?"

"Which story?"

"The one about how my dad became Hokage." Naru flopped onto on of the chairs.

"Ah…That story." Konohamaru stroked his chin. "Let's see…There was another Sasuke retrieval mission. Your father was about eighteen years old. It had the same five people…"

"Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka, right?" Naru interrupted.

"That's right. They infiltrated the sound village to find him. They were able to sneak in."

"But they were found out."

"So the entire Sound Village started to attack the five heros. But while they were—"

"Konoha ninja were attacking the village from the front!"

"That's right." Konohamaru smiled. "And then they defeated the Sound, all in one day." He continued. "But Sasuke wasn't there. Apparently, he had betrayed the sound years before."

"He came home a few years after, with a baby, right?"

"Correct. I've told you this story too many times, haven't I?"

Naru looked away sheepishly. "Maybe…"

Suddenly, Konohamaru remembered something. "Today's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Wait here." Konohamaru disappeared for a moment, then returned, holding an orange and blue jacket. "Happy birthday." He said, smiling as he tossed the jacket to Naru. Naru caught it. "It was your fathers jacket."

Naru put the jacket on slowly. "It's perfect. Thanks, Uncle Konohamaru."

Konohamaru smiled. "Go get them."

**A/N: Well……I decided: Screw the world! I'm doing another chapter! By the way, Naru and Sasu's names are a pun on the paring 'NaruxSasu'. XD You probably figured that out already, though…Please review!**


	3. The Fluke?

**FLUKES**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: Well, here we go……**

**FLUKES**

Naru glanced over at Konohamaru. "Uncle Kono," she began, "…do you mind if I stay here for awhile?" Naru poked the carpeted floor with her open-toed shoe. "I mean…If it's okay, of course…"

Konohamaru smiled. "Sure, but only for a day or so. Your family's _bound_ to get worried sometime."

Naru scoffed. "Yeah."

--

Night had finally fallen. The girl who looked nothing like her father crept through the Hokage Towers._ I have to find it._ She thought. _Dad's jutsu. I just have to get it…!!_

Finally, Naru had reached the library. Scrolls tumbled around everywhere, making it difficult to reach the 'U' section of the scrolls. Soon, though, Naru had made her way through the sea of scrolls, tumbling to the 'Uzu' section. "Uzu…Uzumaki!" Naru smiled at herself as she picked up the scroll saying 'Uzumaki'. "Eh?" Naru blinked. The scroll did not say her fathers name, Uzumaki Naruto, but a different, unknown name…

_Kushina._

Naru shrugged, tucking the scroll in her pocket. She continued to search.

"Aha! This has fathers name on it!" Naru pulled the humongous scroll out of its place. The scroll was almost as big as her, with the words 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' scrawled on the front. "Summoning Jutsu?" Naru questioned, opening the scroll. "Jiraya…The Fourth Hokage…Uzumaki Naruto! That's dad!" Naru smiled at her cleverness. "So you have to sign your name in blood? That sounds kind of harsh." Naru bit her thumb, signing her name. _Uzumaki Naru…_

Naru glanced at the signs to memorize. "Let's try it. I'm probably going to fail…But that's okay." She slowly made the signs and slammed her hand on the ground.

A poof of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared, a small, orange toad stood where Naru's hand had been. "What am I doing here?" he said aloud, but to no one in particular.

Naru screamed. "What the HELL?!"

The orange toad turned to face her. "Howdy!" he greeted, smiling. "I'm Gama-ki-chichi!" It's nice to meet you! So tell me, how many tadpoles have you summoned?"

Naru blinked. "What the hell are you talking about? I just summoned you."

Gamakichichi smiled. "You must have some real talent there, to be able to pull a summoning right off the bat!"

Naru shook her head. "It must be a fluke. Some lucky fluke." She said to herself. "Or maybe it's a hallucination. That must be it. A hallucination…"

"I'm no hallucination!" the toad huffed.

**A/N: Well? I know it's short, but that's okay, right? Right? Read and review, please!**


	4. ON HIATUS! CHECK WHY!

**HIATUS GOODBYES!**

**Well, minna, RishiAndSquee are offically on hiatus. We shall not work on any chapters until September (or at least until Rishi can type up at Squeechan's house) We wish you all a safe summer, and hope that you don't get shot by fireworks. It's not fun. Seriously. Eesh.**

**So here's our goodbyes!**

**RISHI: Well, everyone, sorry that Rishi won't be able to finish (and start) fanfiction this summer, but Rishi is lazy...and Rishi only does this at school! So please be patient while we try our best!**

**SQUEE: (anti-social) Well, bye everyone.**

**RISHI: That wasn't very nice, you know**

**SQUEE: Yeah, I know.**

**RISHI: So...**

**SQUEE: (sigh) HAVE A NICE SUMMER, BI!**

**RISHI: Ack...**

**SO, EVERYONE, HAVE A SAFE SUMMER!**


End file.
